1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distance detection apparatus and an optical device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a range finder has been known which irradiates a pulse laser and calculates a distance to an object based on a transmission time of the laser. Some range finders include a function of correcting a blurring due to hand movements.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-101342
In a function of correcting a blurring due to hand movements, there is a disadvantage that a sighting target and a ranging target become different if a sighting optical system is corrected without correcting an optical system of a transmitting and receiving unit. On the other hand, correcting an optical system of a transmitting and receiving unit in addition to a sighting optical system results in a problem of an enlarged apparatus.